


Holla If Ya Hear Me

by miss_begonia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia
Summary: “I feel like I have something on my face,” Even says. “You keep looking at me like--”“Like I want to kiss you?” Isak says.“Kiss me?” Even says. His eyes crinkle at the corners.“Check please,” Isak says loudly.





	

“Not that one," Isak says as Eskild presents him with a shirt that looks like someone skinned a lizard.

"Don't say it," Eskild says.

"Too gay-gay," Isak says, and Eskild rolls his eyes so hard that Isak is afraid they might disappear into his skull forever.

“You are in love with a guy," Eskild drawls, "who you let touch you all over. All. Over. That is gay-gay."

Isak flushes a little thinking about the ways he let Even touch him all over this weekend. 

“See?" Eskild says, flicking through the rack of shirts. "Listen to your guru. You can't even talk about the things you and Even are doing, that's how gay-gay they are."

"I don't want to wear this," Isak insists. "I'll look like a snake."

"Ugh, fine, here," Eskild says. "Try this. At least it's not a hoodie."

Isak feels like saying that Even likes Isak's hoodies, especially when Even can slide his hands into the pockets, but he thinks that probably won't help the gay-gay argument.

"Cool," Isak says, taking the collared shirt into the dressing room with as much dignity as he can muster.  
  


Isak and Even are going on a date. Isak is really nervous. Maybe he shouldn't be, as he and Even have already been through so much, but they sort of skipped the dating part and went straight to the making out in bed and mental breakdowns part? 

But now, today, they are going on a date. Dinner out. Isak is wearing a real shirt. It has buttons and a collar and stripes on it and it is very tight. Eskild says it is "fitted," which does not mean gay-gay, and that it makes Isak look more sexy than "adorabelle" which is what Eskild calls Isak when he wants to piss him off.

_Breathe_ , Isak thinks. _This is Even and you already know he likes you._  

"Isak!" Eskild says when he sees him. "Your guru has done well by you. Look at those pants! That shirt! You are on fire. Your pants are on fire!"

Eskild laughs too much at his own joke, but that is when the doorbell rings, so Isak lets it go.

He opens the door to see Even there, wearing a grey sweater under his jean jacket and tight dark jeans. He looks on fire. Isak thinks Even is always on fire.

Even says, "Hi."

His eyes skim up Isak's body slowly in a way that makes Isak want to squirm.

When his gaze meets Isak's he says, "I like your shirt."

"Isn't it cute?" Eskild says proudly from behind him, and Isak wants to stab himself or Eskild or maybe both.

"Very cute," Even says, and then hustles Isak out of there so fast that Isak could kiss him.

Which he does, once they're on the trolley. It's deep and wet and makes Even's eyebrows climb.

“Wow, okay," Even says, and grins, which makes Isak want to kiss him again.

Even wraps his arms around Isak's waist and holds him steady as the trolley rocks. He remembers standing next to Even like this, feeling the heat of his body and wishing he could reach out and touch.

_You can reach out,_ he thinks, and when Even winks at him, Isak’s pulse flutters.  


 

The restaurant is one of those weird trendy places serving "New Norwegian cuisine.” Isak honestly would have been happy with pizza or a kebab, but whatever. Even seems thrilled when they start talking about some kind of fish thing and so Isak just tunes everything out and watches the way Even's mouth moves. 

“What?" Even asks, and Isak realizes that he's been staring at Even and the waiter is long gone. 

He blushes. 

Even tilts his head to one side. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," Even says. 

“I'm cute?" Isak says. "That's what Eskild said. I'm _cute_?"

“You're beautiful," Even says. "Also fucking sexy in that shirt." 

Well. No way Isak is going to stop being embarrassed now. 

“I hate you," Isak says.

Even presses one hand to Isak's hot cheek.

"I think you're lying," he says, and leans in and presses his lips to the corner of Isak's mouth. It's the worst kind of tease. Isak exhales without meaning to, and barely registers what Even ordered for appetizers.

  


Dinner goes on forever. Why do people go on dates? Isak decides he is totally okay with skipping to the making out in bed stage. Or against the wall. Or in the locker room. Or in a pool. Or in the kitchen. Oh, god. They’ve made out so many places.

Watching Even eat is torture. Worse than _kosegruppa._ Worse than listening to Jonas talk about politics. Worse than Vilde’s lectures about the social order. Even’s mouth is a crime. He makes these little noises when he eats that should be prosecuted. Isak shifts in his seat and tries to pay attention to what Even is saying, since that’s probably something you’re supposed to do on a date. 

“Tupac,” Even says.

“Mmm,” Isak says. 

Even is giving him a knowing half-smile. “You know Tupac?”

“Of course I know Tupac,” Isak says.

“Holla if you hear me,” Even says in English. “I used to think he knew Norwegian.”

Isak laughs in spite of himself.

“I feel like I have something on my face,” Even says. “You keep looking at me like--”

“Like I want to kiss you?” Isak says.

“Kiss me?” Even says. His eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Check please,” Isak says loudly.  
  


On the trolley back to Isak’s place, Isak slides his hands into the back pockets of Even’s jeans and pulls him tight against him. Even’s eyelashes flutter and he curses under his breath.

“What was that?” Isak asks, because he's an asshole.

“I said,” Even says, “Fuck, you're hot.”

Isak can't help the way his blood moves south. Even leans in and kisses him, his lips soft and warm. They almost miss their stop. 

Eskild and Noora are out and Linn’s door is closed, which is good because they barely make it into Isak’s room. Even shoves Isak up against his door and wedges his thigh between Isak’s legs.

“This shirt,” Even says, flicking one button of it. “You look --” 

Even gets down on his knees and Isak loses his breath. 

Even pushes Isak’s shirt off his shoulders and licks Isak’s nipple. The sensation is intense and hot, and Isak makes a quiet noise.

“Louder,” Even says, and Isak threads his hand through Even’s hair and tugs. Even is tracing the lines of Isak’s torso with his tongue. 

“Jesus Christ,” Isak says, and Even laughs into his next kiss, a smacking one against the flat surface of Isak’s stomach. 

Even looks up at him from the floor, and Isak says, “Do you want directions or what?” 

Even’s eyes darken.

“Directions would be good,” Even says. He pushes his thumbs into the waistband of Isak’s pants. Isak shudders. 

“Really?” Isak says.

This is the thing about Even. Whenever Isak thinks he has the upper hand, he is so, so wrong.

“Really,” Even says.

Isak swallows. Even waits patiently.

“You - you could. Um,” Isak says.

Even quirks an eyebrow. 

“Come up here,” Isak says. “And kiss me.” 

Even gets obediently to his feet. He moves into Isak’s space so they are pressed together and licks his way into Isak’s mouth. It’s a kiss with intent, nothing soft or sweet about it. Isak struggles for breath, not that he cares much about breathing when Even is kissing him like that. Even cups his jaw and pushes into him like he wants to be inside him and Isak can’t - he can’t -

“Tell me,” Isak whispers against Even’s mouth, “what you want to do to me.” 

“You’re going to make me pick?” Even says.

“Are there a lot of options?” Isak says.

“So many,” Even says. “But this, maybe--”

Even slides his hand into Isak’s pants. 

“Ohhhh God,” Isak exhales.

“Good?” Even says.

“So good,” Isak whispers. 

Even is watching his face as he strokes Isak, his hand just the right amount of pressure. Isak feels his eyelashes flutter.

“You’re - into this,” Isak huffs out when they separate. 

“I’m always into this,” Even says.

“Yes, but - ah --” Isak loses his train of thought when Even slides his hand down over Isak’s stomach and draws his fingers over Isak’s trouser-clad dick again.

“You’re asking why today,” Even says. “It's not obvious?”

Isak shakes his head. Even is smiling his evil smile that means evil things, and Isak is regretting bringing this up at all. 

“You dressed up for me,” Even says. “Or maybe you let Eskild dress you, I don’t know--” 

“I picked out this shirt,” Isak says defensively. “From the ones he gave me, but still--” 

“--and you look so hot,” Even says. “If you dressed like this all the time I would never be able to keep my hands off you.” 

“That would be bad,” Isak says, though would it be, really? Isak doesn’t need to go to school or graduate. Jonas will get him a job somewhere. It will be fine.

Even helps Isak out of his shirt, taking a moment to make sure it is intact before tossing it onto a chair. 

“You and that shirt, maybe you should marry it--” Isak says, but Even silences him with his mouth.

  
  


Eskild gives Isak a knowing look after Even leaves in the morning.

“What?” Isak says. 

Eskild says, “The walls are thin, Isak.” 

Isak oscillates between forcing back a blush and being kind of proud.

“Gay-gay,” Eskild says, and Isak has to admit that maybe this is just a little bit true.  
  



End file.
